cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue team history
The Blue team is one of 13 colored teams on Planet Bob, and it houses 17 alliances. Blue has traditionally been the largest color in Number of Nations, Total Nation Strength and Total Score. Among the famous sanctioned or formerly sanctioned Blue Team alliances are Deinos, MCXA, NAAC, NpO, NADC and TIO. History The events in the Blue Team can be broken down to the following topics: *1. Early Days *2. Forming of the NAAC *3. First Polar War *4. Growth of the Sphere *5. Spying Incident (NAAC-NPO) *6. Second Polar War *6a. Great desertion *6b. Formation of NpO *7. Growth and Peace *8. Great War I *9. Great War II *10. Great War III *11. Formation of BLEU *12. Unjust War *13. BLEU-NADC War *14. MCXA and Echelon leaving BLEU *15. War of the Coalition *16. Agora formation *17. BLEU disbandment *18. Agora disbandment *19. Blunity Accords formation *20. Sirius formation *20. Sirius disbandment Current Alliances Current alliances of the Blue team: Sanctioned *''New Polar Order (NpO)'' *''The Imperial Order (TIO)'' Unsanctioned Formerly sanctioned alliances are in bold *Alternian Empire (AE) *Ascended Republic of Elite States (ARES) *Aurora Borealis *Avalanche *Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) *Confederation Of Righteous Nations (CORN) *'Deinos' *Echelon *Global Democratic Alliance (GDA) *Kingdom of Hyrule (KoH) *'Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA)' *New Arctic Order (NAO) *'North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC)' *North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) *Overclockers UK (OcUK) *The Austrian Empire (TAE) *The Sweet Oblivion (TSO) Former Alliances *The Foreign Division (TFD) *Drunk n Disorderly (DnD) (Formerly named The Conservative Underground) *BTA *'National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC)' *Azure Alliance *Imperial Assault Alliance (1st) (IAA) *Imperial Assault Alliance (2nd) (IAA) *Royal Dominion (RD) *Sentinels of Unity and Liberty (SOUL) *The Shadowhood *We Are Perth Army (WAPA) *Alianza Forocoches (AF) *Ascended Coalition of Liberty (ACL) *Azure Empire (AE) *Commonwealth of Great Nations (CGN) *DaRk WhiTe *Global Organization of Republics (GOOR) *ICENI *International Protection Agency (IPA) *International Trade Alliance Organization (ITAO) *Iron Cross (IX) *Temple Of The Screaming Electron (Totse) *The New Republic (TNR) *The First Union (TFU - blue was de facto color) *United Socialist Alliance (USA) *Mutually Assured Defense (MAD) *Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN) *Protection and Liberation of United States (PLUS) *The Renegade *United States of CN (USCN) *Atlantic Empire *Imperial Order of Democratic Nations (IODN) *The Liquor Cabinet (TLC) *Finnish Cooperation Organization (FCO) **Democratic Order of Anarchy (DOA) **Scotland Forever (SF) *The Vineyard *Union of Integrated National Entities (UINE) *World Federation (WF) *United Union Alliance (UUA) *The Brigade (BRIG) *The Union of Empires (UoE) *Nueva Vida (NV) *Overclockers UK (OcUK) *Quantum *Republic of Aquisgrana (RoA) *Greenland Republic - (GR) *Federation of Allied Republics (FAR) *Genesis *1 Touch Football (1TF) *Age of Reclamation (AoR) *United Blue Directorate (UBD) *The Dark Empire (TDE) Notable Rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Blue team: *AlmightyGrub (NAAC/NpO) *AirMe (NAAC) *Azure Mantle (NADC) *Barix9 (TCU) *Celtic (NAAC) *Chimaera (IAA) *CommanderCato (TCU) *Drai (GR) *Dr. Fresh (CXA/MCXA) *HolyOne (NAAC) *Electron Sponge (NpO) *EmperorCharles IV (NADC) *Gopherbashi (MCXA) *Joe Stupid (ARES) *Junkalunka (IAA) *Karthikking (NV) *Kevanovia (IAA) *Keve69 (UINE) *MagicalBricks (NV) *New Frontier (Deinos) *ProdigyNL (tLW) *RandomInterrupt (NpO/tLC) *Rayan Thomas (PNU) *Rebel Virginia (FAIL) *Sam (MCA/MCXA/TSO) *Voodoo Nova (IAA) Senators Those who have served on the Blue team senate are listed below: Current Senators As of January 3, 2016: * Lenny N Karl of Mudfoot (NATO) * Willaim Kreiger of Germanic Empire (NpO) * AlmightyGrub of Union of Grub (NpO) * medic32 of Ecateca (NpO) * Stormwalker of RaydenNation (WTF) Former Senators * Raunchero of Raunchero (MCXA) * Sighet of (Deinos) * Ski11585 of Steelertopia (NpO) * president pierce of (NPO) * FISHGUTS of (WTF) * Sheldomar of (CCC) See also Category:Team-specific history Category:Blue team